Simple Concepts
by Person P
Summary: What is Life and what is Love in Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

The concept of life

In wonderland there are as many lives as the snowflakes in the winter,

And both of them are unique as well as evanescent.

They glow of a particular light,

Beautiful and soft,

Falling slowly like the notes of a lullaby.

.

.

.

What is a life in Wonderland?

A chess piece of course, what a silly question dear.

.

What is its value?

Nothing, after they break new ones will come.

.

In my world my mommy isn't more, will she be substituted?

Your world is different from ours.

.

Why am I the only one that can see the differences between the faceless?

Because they have a face for you.

.

I like them.

And they love you, they will continue to play for you.

.

.

.

A snowflake can glow and dance but in the end it will touch the ground

And

The snowflake will be no more.

.

.

.

I hope that you won't lose yourself in your _dream_.

_**Alice.**_

Whatever you will become in the future I will continue to play with you.

**This was the best I could do.**

**Prompt of Dazzy Dizzie, I hope you liked it **

**The second part is in the next chapter…**


	2. The meaning of Love

The concept of Love

**Prompt of Dazzy Dizzie, I hope you like it.**

There were many strange things in Wonderland and Alice was very curious about them all.

All the people in that world loved her in a way or in another, there are many ways to love a person. What a strange thing, isn't it?

She begun to take interest in them since her abduction by the hands of the White Rabbit, he was so happy when he first found her, he couldn't stop to say that he loved her and that he was going to take her in Wonderland so she could be happy forever.

It was crazy, no but on this, how could he believe that she would have been happy in a world like Wonderland?

After kidnapping her and making her drink a liquid with his mouth, quite scandalous she had to add, he abandoned her.

In this new world she met many people.

First was the Clock Master of the Clock Tower, he could seem rude but he was sweet in his own way. He had to repair the Clocks, the vital part of the game some would say, many hated him and called him "The Mortician" because, you know what? Clocks here are the life of the people, if they break the people die and when they are repaired they will become new lives.

Julius, this is the name of the Clock Master, didn't like all these people dying like everyone else but it wasn't that he hated their death, only the fact that he would have more work to do.

I used to love the way he would repair Clocks, it was like magic! The way he could revive them was… so beautiful. Or at least this is what I used to think, I was silly, now wasn't I?

He loved her _gently_.

…

Then there was Nightmare, who said a dream was scarier than a nightmare because both of them end.

The sickly Incubus was so scared by everything, it was funny, really.

He was so kind and was of great help for me, there were times when he would cough his blood on me, disgusting… but apart from that I liked him.

He loved her _mischievously_.

…

The Queen of Hearts, Vivaldi, was the second most beautiful woman I have ever seen (Lorina being the first of course).

She loved to behead her peasants, she would order executions all days long.

Her garden was so pretty and it would have been pleasant to pass the time sipping tea with her had not been for Peter, the White Rabbit, he would cling to me every possible second and then Vivaldi would threatens him of cutting off his head.

She was like a sister for me, she loved cute things and her favorite phrase was "Off with their heads!" She liked to yell it all the time. She was lovely.

The Queen loved her _kindly_.

…

The Prime Minister, Peter was my lovesick puppy, quite sticky but he was useful from time to time. When I was feeling down he would cheer me up with his crazy antics. He was my perfect pet.

He would do all I asked even if it would hurt him, he would have given me his own head if I did so much as ask for it.

I loved the feeling of having his heart and his very life on the tips of my hand, it was empowering in a special way (some would think I am being devious but in reality I was only doing him a favor, he was the one who gave himself completely without asking nothing back and I was the one that so graciously accepted his all giving nothing back).

The way he humiliated himself for my liking was so very amusing, I was his everything_._

He loved her _wholeheartedly_.

…

Ace, the Knight of Heart was perpetually lost, in more senses than one.

He was like a lost child with a sword in hand, he could be dangerous in a cute way, I would get lost with him and put my life in danger for having a way of taming him.

When he tried to kill me I knew I had nearly won, he was scared of the affection he had for me.

He needed only a last push and he would fall definitely, it was risky but I have always loved to gamble on these things.

And fall he did, after it he was even more lost than before.

He was my puzzle, a piece of my personal game.

He loved her _like a child love his only point of reference._

…

Blood, the Mad Hatter made me pass a wonderful time in his company. I think me playing with him was even more hazardous than with Ace.

I knew he would kill me if pushed too far, but I was just so engrossed in the game…

The head of the Mafia was a laughable fool, so jealous of me. Every time I looked at him he couldn't but think that I was seeing my past lover, the person who left me for my sister.

I encouraged that.

He tried to hide his pain at my indifference, but it was written all over his very being.

I enjoyed to make him see how weak he was and how easily I could slip from his hands, his tortured face was stunning.

He loved her _jealously_.

…

March Hare, Elliot was so kind and soft, maybe even softer than his pretty ears (and they were really really soft).

The first time I saw him I was just scared for my life but after coming to know his true personality I couldn't help but want to cuddle him like the rabbit he was.

He was so cute and delicate that it became impossible to not hurt him, it was like when you see a very precious yet fragile thing, you simply have to see it being destroyed. He was delightful.

He loved her _happily_ through it all, always with a smile on his face.

…..

The Bloody Twins, Dee and Dum were boys with a child's mind, they were always playing dangerous games like "Kill or Die", "Who can kill more people in the shortest time" and worrying over such flimsy things.

I understood them, they only wanted a bit of diversion and who was I to deny it to them, even if at the beginning I thought the life was precious now I know better.

So why shouldn't I play a game with them too? They were adorable.

They loved her _mischievously_.

…..

Gowland, the Duke was a dear friend for her, he would be always there for her, always thinking of her wellbeing, trying to help in every way.

He would permit her to call him for his name and shame, Mary, if she wanted to. He waslovable_._

He loved her _mildly_.

…..

Boris, the Chashire cat reminded her of her own cat, they were similar in so many things, they were both cute, wild and after a bit of time tamed. Now he was her pet.

He wanted to gamble with his life but she couldn't permit it, his life was hers to play with.

He loved her _faithfully_.

….

She played with them for some time and it was amusing until it lasted, but in the end they went mad and tried to kill each other, what a waste… She wanted to play with them for more time.

It started to go downhill since when I tried to make them become friends, I had to know that they would have been jealous, I was surprised to find that the first person to kill was Julius, it seemed that he was more resentful than what I had thought. After he tried to kill Blood all them went loose, they revolted against their companions like for the twins who killed their boss after mutilating the hare or the White Rabbit who killed the Queen and Ace.

It was so messy! They didn't even think of the chaos of gore they were creating! How thoughtless.

In the end my lovely white pet was the last standing, but he had his pretty rabbit hears all cut off and bloodied, I had to kill him or else he would get dirt on my dress… when I said this to him he understood perfectly and shot himself down after wishing me all the happiness in the world.

Now I was alone in a world of faceless without anything entertaining to do, the good thing was that soon there would be new Role Holders which I could play with.

Their love was exciting, don't you think so?

I loved them too, they were the perfect toys.

….

In a special world there is a meadow where all the Role Holders massacre themselves every end of game, its only audience is the Forester, she is always dressed of red and all the people in that world can't help but love her, even from afar like in the case of the faceless, because she is the very embodiment of Wonderland.

**I hope you liked this two-shots, I know that my grammar sucks and I am doing my best to improve.**

**I don't think that I will write of another Alice like this anytime soon, she was what come out from a prompt and a episode of CSI about sociopathic girls.**

**Please review (I don't mind flames too).**


End file.
